


Love Portal

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Sapphic September 2019, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: When you just need to see your girl.





	Love Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).

It never ceased to startle Kate when America punched a star portal right into Kate’s apartment unannounced. Lucky didn't take to it either, barking at the disturbance.

"One of these times you are going to wake me up from a nap and I'm going to accidentally shoot you with an arrow," Kate huffed.

"Kate, don't be so dramatic. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss seeing you in those sexy short shorts." America smiled easily and Kate forgot what she was mad about.

"I've missed you a lot," Kate said, standing up from the couch and pulling America into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta read.


End file.
